To Be One
by RoundLess BL
Summary: Sehun terlalu pengecut mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada "dia". Tidak, ia hanya takut ditolak. Oh Sehun tidak pernah siap untuk ditolak apapun alasannya. Lima tahun telah berlalu. Reuni SMA. Menjadi kekasih satu malam sang setan penggoda—Kai. "Aku ingin hubungan kita bisa 'lebih' dari sekedar kekasih satu malam."/ SeKai/HunKai. Chapter 1 update! Wanna RnR?


_**Tujuh tahun yang lalu…**_

SeHun sudah berusaha keras untuk ini—itulah yang ia yakini dan ia rasakan. Tangannya bergetar hebat, membuat sebuket rangkaian bunga mawar merah ditangannya—sebagai pertanda cintanya yang menggebu-gebu, ikut bergetar. Keringat gugup mengalir dipelipisnya. Iris kecoklatannya masih menatap ke depan, masih ke tempat yang sama, tempat dimana seorang pemuda sekaligus orang yang sangat ia kenal sedang duduk di bangku taman dan tertawa dengan beberapa temannya yang lain. Entah apa yang pemuda itu tertawakan, yang SeHun ketahui hanyalah fakta bahwa tawa itu terlihat begitu indah di mata beririskan permata coklat miliknya.

Sugesti yang positif pada diri sendiri, SeHun sudah menggumamkan hal ini berkali-kali didalam otaknya. Bukannya mempan, ia malah sudah kebal dengan sugesti buatan yang beberapa menit lalu masih manjur itu.

Desahan kesal keluar dari bibir tipis SeHun.

Ia tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa mendekati '_**dia'**_.

Kepala SeHun melengos, menatap mawar merah ditangannya dengan tatapan kecewa. Ia kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak sanggup berjalan pada pemuda itu dan memberikan bunga ini diiringi kalimat-kalimat pernyataan cinta terpendam yang sudah ia susun rapi diotaknya semalaman!

Kau payah Oh SeHun! Pengecut!

Untaikan kata menghina itu ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

SeHun mengurungkan niatnya, gerahamnya menggertak kesal. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi pemuda itu. Kemudian, ia menyeret langkah kakinya meninggalkan pernyataan cintanya di belakang. Ah… pernyataan cintanya yang belum sempat tersampaikan.

**To Be One**

**Main Pair : SeKai or HunKai**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans**

**Warn : Typo(s), kata-kata kasar, dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Chapter 1 : Awal Mula**

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu, tepatnya tujuh tahun yang lalu saat SeHun masih duduk di kelas satu bangku SMA. Ketika itu, SeHun masih berusia limabelas tahun, _yeah_, umur yang masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal apa yang orang sebut sebagai "Cinta". Untuk pertama kalinya selama limabelas tahun ia hidup di dunia ini, SeHun tertarik pada seseorang. Dan "_**dia**_" bukanlah seorang bocah perempuan manis dan terkenal di kelasnya. SeHun tidak pernah tertarik dengan bocah perempuan—asal kau tahu saja. Tapi, "_**dia**_" yang dimaksud oleh Oh SeHun adalah sesosok bocah lelaki bersurai hitam yang sangat ekstrovert, namun sulit untuk didekati oleh Oh SeHun yang cenderung introvert pada lingkungan sekitarnya.

Mungkin, ini adalah pengaruh mimpi basahnya, mimpi basah yang ia lakukan bersama "_**dia" yang bernama Kim Jong In**_ didalam mimpi. SeHun tidak pernah tahu bahwa mimpi basah pertama kali yang telah ia lalui akan bersama dengan orang itu, Kai—Kim Jong In. Desahan pemuda berkulit tan itu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan SeHun walau sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Dan kalau ia mengingatnya lagi, aliran darahnya pasti akan berubah lebih cepat dari biasanya dan—_sialnya_—akan berkumpul disatu tempat tepat di daerah selatan ditubuhnya.

Ah… ia gila karena pemuda itu.

Malam itu, SeHun sudah menyiapkan segala hal yang perlu ia pakai dan bawa untuk datang ke reuni SMA-nya. Sebenarnya, SeHun bisa saja tidak datang seperti tahun-tahun yang sebelumnya, karena sebagai seorang introvert, wajar baginya untuk membenci sebuah pesta. Tapi semua alasan-alasan konyol yang ia lontarkan agar tidak datang untuk reuni SMA-nya yang ke—ah, entahlah. Yang pasti, alasan-alasan itu segera hangus setelah ChanYeol, dengan tampang mesumnya mengatakan bahwa "_**dia**_" akan datang ke pesta tidak penting itu.

"Kau datang hanya gara-gara dia?" tanya ChanYeol. Ekor matanya masih sibuk mengikuti gerak-gerik SeHun yang masih lalu lalang didepannya.

SeHun tidak tersenyum, bahkan dia juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan ChanYeol, sahabat dekatnya. Ia yang biasanya malas untuk datang ke acara-acara tidak penting seperti itu langsung merasa _excited_ hanya dengan mendengar bahwa dia akan datang.

"Oh SeHun… kau akan patah hati nanti," ucap ChanYeol. "Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kehidupan Kim Jong In sekarang 'kan?" ujar lelaki tinggi itu—mendesah pelan.

"Dia… berbeda. Dia tidak seperti Kim Jong In yang kau kenal dulu," lanjutnya. ChanYeol tetap menyuarakan isi hatinya, walau tahu bahwa SeHun tidak mungkin akan mendengarkannya.

ChanYeol sedikit kesal karena SeHun seolah tidak mendengarkannya—walau ia sudah tahu itu akan terjadi. Pemuda itu masih sibuk memilah-milah warna dasi yang cocok dipakai untuk datang ke pesta itu.

"Dia player! Dan satu lagi, menurut informanku, dia… sekarang bekerja sebagai lintah darat—"

Gerakan SeHun terhenti. Dengan enggan, ia mengarahkan atensinya pada ChanYeol, senyum tipis terlihat dibibir itu.

"Aku sudah tahu."

ChanYeol terkesiap, "—dan kau tetap ingin menemuinya?"

Seharusnya ChanYeol bertanya "Sejak kapan?" pada SeHun. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan pemuda itu tahu kehidupan "hitam" yang dilalui Kim Jong In? Sejak kapan pemuda itu tahu bahwa Kai sudah berubah dan sejak kapan—

"Cinta tidak memandang status sosial, Giant!"

—dan selanjutnya, ChanYeol hanya bisa mendengar kekehan pelan menguar dari bibir SeHun. Ia segera menghela napas berat.

"Tapi jangan dengan dia… dia tidak pernah pantas untukmu," lirihnya, menatap SeHun.

**Lavender**

Pesta itu berisik. Itu yang bisa disimpulkan Oh SeHun saat langkah kakinya terhenti di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang ramai oleh pria dan wanita sedang bercengkrama. Senyum hambar terulas dibibirnya ketika atensinya terarah pada ChanYeol, pemuda tinggi itu langsung memisahkan diri darinya saat menemukan sosok BaekHyun, yang entah kenapa bisa ada disana. Perlu diberitahukan, BaekHyun bukanlah salah satu murid alumni dari sekolahnya.

SeHun beranjak dari posisinya menuju sebuah undakan sampanye yang sengaja disusun pyramid didekat meja-meja yang menyuguhkan hidangan mewah. Meja-meja itu membentang lurus membentuk sudut sembilanpuluh derajat dan ditempatkan di sisi paling kanan ruangan lebar tempat pesta berlangsung. Beberapa teman, yang entah siapa namanya, menyapa SeHun sesekali, bahkan ada yang berani mengajaknya berbincang basa-basi—walau jelas, hanya ditanggapi dingin oleh pemuda itu. Toh hanya basa-basi, pikir SeHun.

Segelas sampanye ia rangkum ditangan kanannya. Iris coklatnya masih menjelajah, dan tiba-tiba terhenti pada sosok pemuda berkulit tan yang masih sibuk berbincang dengan teman wanita dan lelakinya.

SeHun tersenyum, "dia" masih sama seperti dulu. SeHun bisa merasakannya saat ia melihat tawa lepas dari pemuda itu. Tawa yang selalu terlihat indah dibalik refleksi iris kecoklatan miliknya. Dan entah kenapa, iris malam itu sekilas juga sempat terpaku padanya sebelum kemudian melempar tawanya untuk teman yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya, sementara SeHun—

"Dekati dia, katakan perasaanmu… dan semuanya selesai," ucap ChanYeol, yang tiba-tiba berdiri didekat SeHun.

SeHun menoleh, tersenyum mengejek pada ChanYeol. "Caramu mengatakannya terdengar sangat mudah," ucap SeHun.

BaekHyun hanya tertawa ketika melihat ChanYeol sedikit memajukan bibirnya mendengar tanggapan dingin SeHun. Atensinya kemudian melihat pada jalur yang sama, tepat pada pemuda yang sedari tadi diamati oleh SeHun.

"Jadi dia?" tanya BaekHyun, menyenggol pinggang ChanYeol.

ChanYeol mendengus, "Ya, Si Player pemilik Mirotic club sekaligus lintah darat itu," jawab ChanYeol dengan ekspresi kurang senang.

"Selera yang bagus," gumam Baekyuh, senyum nakal terpoles dibibirnya.

"Apa?"

BaekHyun menoleh pada ChanYeol, ekspresi menggoda membingkai wajah itu disertai kerlingan nakal dan senyum _pervert_.

"Kau tidak lihat? Dia _sexy_ dan sepertinya… '_enak_'."

Ucapan terakhir BaekHyun hampir membuat ChanYeol yang masih menegak sampanye-nya tersedak. Dan sepertinya—sudah.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" pemuda tinggi itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya kencang, matanya sedikit berair dan memerah.

SeHun mendengus, memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah labil dua pasangan baru ini. BaekHyun yang menurut SeHun terlalu _nakal_ dalam hal kata-kata ternyata harus jatuh menjadi _bottom_ dari seorang Park ChanYeol yang selalu sok suci didepan umum, padahal bisa berkata lebih frotal kalau sudah menyangkut urusan ranjang. Ha! Pasangan yang benar-benar "_Great"_.

"Aku ke toilet," pamit SeHun, mencari alasan.

**Lavender**

SeHun mencuci tangannya di washtafel. Sebelum kemudian tatapan matanya terpaku pada seorang pemuda yang baru masuk. Pemuda itu, sepertinya ingin membersihkan kemeja putihnya dari noda wine—jelas seseorang pasti telah menabrakkan segelas penuh wine ke bajunya. Karena kemeja yang SeHun yakini awalnya berwarna putih bersih itu kini dipenuhi bercak noda lain berwarna merah—yang tentu saja bukan darah.

SeHun berpura-pura tidak tahu saja. Ia kembali mencuci tangannya yang sudah bersih di washtafel saat Kai berdiri disampingnya, ikut menyalakan keran itu dan membasahi bagian bajunya yang basah terkena noda.

"Pesta yang membosankan, _right_?"

SeHun langsung menoleh pada asal suara yang sepertinya sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"Maaf?"

Kai—pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, mata kelamnya jatuh tepat ke iris kecoklatan milik SeHun, menatapnya diiringi sebuah senyuman miring.

"Mereka datang kesini hanya untuk pamer seberapa sukses mereka sekarang," ucapnya. "Ah… atau jangan-jangan, kau salah satu dari mereka?" tanyanya.

Ini… adalah kali pertama Oh SeHun berbicara dengan Kai, ataupun sebaliknya. Selama tiga tahun dia sekelas dengan bocah—yang sekarang tentunya sudah berubah menjadi pemuda—itu, sekalipun, Oh SeHun tidak pernah berbincang dengannya. Oh SeHun hanya suka menatapnya dari jauh, bahkan terkadang menjadi _stalker_ saat KBM telah usai. Hal ini cukup menjadi rahasia SeHun sendiri.

"Kau sendiri?" SeHun balik bertanya, kali ini pura-pura merapikan dasinya sambil terus memandang ke arah kaca washtafel—apa saja! Asalkan ia bisa lebih lama berdiri disamping Kai! Asalkan pembicaraan ini tidak terhenti sampai disini!

SeHun bisa mendengar kekehan pelan itu meluncur indah dari bibir Kai, pemuda itu membiarkan kemeja yang awalnya ia masukkan rapi ke dalam celana keluar, berantakan karena kemejanya yang basah terkena cairan wine.

"Aku juga… sedikitnya datang kesini untuk pamer," katanya, terlalu jujur menurut SeHun.

Seulas senyum tipis terlukis dibibir SeHun, sedikit penasaran dengan pernyataan pemuda itu. Well, Kim Jong In selalu bisa mengejutkannya dengan hal yang tidak pernah ia duga-duga.

"Lalu?" tanya SeHun, pada akhirnya.

"Tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa aku pamerkan—" ia berkata, berakting seolah dirinya sedang dilanda frustasi berat dengan menghela napasnya terlalu dalam didepan SeHun.

"Makanya, aku berbohong kepada mereka," lanjut pemuda itu. Ia menatap SeHun yang masih merapikan penampilannya di depan kaca. Ia tersenyum, menyeringai.

"—kalau aku telah jadian dengan Oh SeHun."

SeHun menoleh cepat, dan yang didapatinya hanyalah seringai nakal mengembang dibibir pemuda itu.

"_Surprise_ eh?"

Kali ini, SeHun benar-benar terkejut, dan hampir meneriakkan kata "APA?!" dengan _out of character-_nya dihadapan Kai. Tapi tentu saja, SeHun bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu, karena yang dilakukannya sekarang justru… ikut menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya SeHun kemudian.

Kai terkekeh pelan. "Kalau aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan melakukan apa yang aku mau?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kali ini SeHun yang terkekeh, sedikitnya membuat Kai terheran-heran.

"Kalau aku bilang 'iya', apa itu bisa menyenangkanmu?"

"Jadilah kekasihku malam ini," ucap Kai, menatap Sehun.

Jeda sebentar.

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bibirnya menikung membentuk sebuah senyuman mengejek melihat Sehun masih diam memikirkan permintaannya tadi.

"Lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi," katanya tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak, hendak keluar dari toilet—

"Hei!"

Langkah kaki Kai terhenti. Tapi ia tidak serta merta membalikkan badannya.

"Beri aku satu ciuman, dan aku akan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu malam ini—"

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya, menoleh dan menatap SeHun dengan tatapan dingin.

"Deal?"

Senyum tipis terlihat dibibir SeHun. Dan hatinya bersorak senang saat senyum yang sama ikut terlampir dibibir Kai diikuti oleh ucapan pemuda itu yang mungkin bisa membuat malamnya semakin indah.

"Deal."

**To Be Continue**

Idenya dapet saat saya lagi ngerangkai bunga (L : Saya benci mapel seni!*sigh) saat mapel seni budaya*dor! Gak nyambung banget 'kan? Jangan salahkan otak konslet saya yang lagi banting setir dan mendadak menobatkan SeHun sebagai seme-nya Kai. Saya masih belum bisa percaya saya bikin SeKai! Ya sutralah~~

See ya next chap!

**Give me a feedback~~ and review if you don't mind.**


End file.
